Verpine/Leyendas
Los verpine eran una especie inteligente de el cinturón de asteroides Roche. Bien conocidos por sus aptitudes tecnológicas, los verpine estaban entre los mejores ingenieros de naves espaciales en La galaxia. Biología y apariencia Los verpines eran delgados insectóides bípedos, de 1,90 metros de altura como promedio. Diferentes a la mayoría de los insectóides, solo tenían cuatro extremidades (dos brazos y dos piernas). En sus cabezas predominaban sus negros y grandes ojos. También tenían dos antenas, una detrás de cada ojo. Su endurecido caparazón, compuesto por una sustancia verde llamada "carahide", era igual de flexible que la piel de otras criaturas, pero también lo suficientemente duro como para desviar una espada o incluso absorber un disparo bláster. El sistema circulatorio de los verpine no contaba con un corazón - al menos no de un órgano que los fisiólogos humanos hubieran identificado como un corazón. Los ojos de los verpine eran lo suficientemente agudos como para captar detalles microscópicos. Sus antenas contenían nervios timpánicos que captaban sonidos. Sus antenas eran también sensibles a ondas de radio, dándoles a los verpine la habilidad natural de sentir y transmitir ondas de radio para comunicarse con otros verpine en su idioma a una distancia media de cien kilómetros. Algunos observadores confundieron esta casi instantánea y silenciosa comunicación con verdadera telepatía. Gracias a su red de comunicación por ondas de radio, sus colonias estaban regidas con consensos de democracia, en donde todos los verpine eran consultados inmediatamente acerca de los asuntos relativos a la colmena. thumb|left|Un verpine Dada su dependencia por las comunicaciones de radio, los verpine frecuentemente sufrían consecuencias negativas cuando sus antenas eran dañadas. Cuando estaba estudiando los verpine Leia Organa notó que casi todos los criminales verpine padecían de problemas por tener las antenas dañadas. Había dos tipos de verpines: los verpines inteligentes hermafroditas y los obreros trabajadores no inteligentes. En el tiempo de su entrada en la sociedad Galáctica, sólo el 5 porciento de los verpines eran inteligentes, pero la demanda de civilización tecnológica requirió que los verpines reestructuraran su sociedad. Después del cambio, los pone-huevos verpine usaron un enzima especial para asegurarse de que todos los huevos se convirtieran en verpines inteligentes. Si se requería algún obrero en la colmena verpine era producido via clonación. Cuando una colmena verpine precisaba más miembros, se les pedía a algunos de los verpine fértiles que pusieran huevos, y a otros verpine se les pedía que los fertilizaran. Los huevos eran cuidados en incubadoras en la colonia, y las crías eran cuidadas por la colmena entera. El hongo mangenge, que crecía en los asteroides-colonias de los verpine, formaban parte de la dieta básica de los verpine. Los verpine en la Galaxia Muchos de los Verpine que abandonaron su mundo natal encontraron trabajo como técnicos de naves espaciales. Aunque la mayoria de ellos no tuvieron problemas, algunos de se pudieron haber metido en problemas por hacer constantemente "mejoras" no autorizadas, hasta algunas veces peligrosas a la maquinaria con la que trabajaban. A veces sacaban ventaja de su habilidad innata de "sentido de la justicia" actuando como negociadores y árbitros. Se sabe que al menos un Verpine se convirtió en Jedi, llegando a sobrevivir a la Orden 66, matando a un gran número de Soldados clon en el proceso. Han Solo y Chewbacca se hicieron amigos de un Verpine clérigo del Camino Sagrado en Aduba-3 después de rescatar al clérigo de una pandilla furiosa. Años después Solo, Lando Calrissian, y Lobot hacker verpine llamado Moegid en una malograda misión para recobrar una copia de el Documento Caamas en Bastion. Zraii el mecánico del Escuadrón Rogue era un Verpine también. Suskafoo miembro de la primera colmena encontrada por la Alianza, se unió activamente a los rebeldes ayudando a crear el Caza estelar Ala-B y sirviendo en el Escuadrón Daga. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 3: Aflame, Part 3'' *''Knight Errant'' novel *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 12: Escape, Part 2'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''It Takes a Thief'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 16: Blue Harvest, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 17: Blue Harvest, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 18: Out of the Wilderness, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 19: Out of the Wilderness, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 20: Out of the Wilderness, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 21: Out of the Wilderness, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' * * Operation: Elrood}} *''A Favor Done...'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * (preview of book) *''Alien Anthology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.46'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies hermafroditas Categoría:Especies inteligentes insectoides Categoría:Especies inteligentes (V) Categoría:Verpine